Remember (repost ver)
by pockykiss
Summary: Bercerita tentang sepasang kekasih yang sama sama amnesia. Terdengar drama memang, tetapi itulah kenyataannya. (Repost as requested, Hali x Hanna, Taufan x Yaya, rating T, RnR )
1. Chapter 1

Halo!

Sebelumnya aku menjanjikan fanfict ini direpost hari kamis kemarin, namun terlambat ya? Aku minta maaf sebesar besarnya u.u karena ada beberapa masalah, termasuk kemarin di kota aku lagi heboh asap Sumatera sampai diliburkan sekolah *ganyambung*. Btw, siapa disini yang juga kena asap? Oke, lupakan. Langsung baca aja ^^

 **Warning:** rating T, genre masih dipertanyakan, repost~~

Boboiboy charas are Animonsta's

Happy reading!

.

.

.

Minggu sore. Biasanya, waktu ini digunakan oleh para keluarga untuk bersantai seperti berkumpul di halaman belakang. Atau bisa terlihat sepasang kakek nenek sedang menyeduh tehnya dan duduk di beranda rumah, bercengkrama tentang masa masa indah mereka. Di tanah lapang, banyak anak anak yang beradu layangan ataupun bermain petak umpet. Wajah mereka tergambar riang tak terkira, cerah seterik matahari. Bergeser mata sedikit ke taman, terlihat banyak muda mudi yang sedang kasmaran. Memanjakan diri berdua, dan jika sudah puas, mereka akan pulang.

Salah satunya adalah sepasang kekasih yang sedang berboncengan di sepeda motor itu, menembus jalan raya, menuju rumah. Tak berapa lama, motor itu berhenti di sebuah pagar rumah. Sang gadis yang berada di belakang turun, lalu seperti mengucapkan terimakasih, tersenyum, dan memasuki rumah, yang sepertinya itu rumah si gadis. Lelaki itu tersenyum lalu melaju dengan sepeda motorrya, menjauh.

Setelah melaju sekitar 1 kilometer, lelaki itu dihadang oleh beberapa orang yang sepertinya preman. Lelaki itu sempat memberikan perlawanan, namun akhirnya tak bisa menyambangi preman preman itu. Setelah lelaki itu terkapar tak berdaya, mereka merogoh kantung celananya dan mengambil dompet yang ada di sana. Lalu badannya ditendang dengan kasar dan keras sampai terpental jauh ke ujung sebuah gang, lalu para preman itu pergi membawa sepeda motornya.

Lelaki itu masih sadar dalam beberapa detik, lalu menutup matanya.

.

23.15 PM

Gadis itu terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Matanya mengerjap perlahan seakan tak rela untuk membuka matanya, dan menyentuh lehernya. Ia merasa kerongkongannya kering sekali. Dengan terhuyung ia melangkahkan kaki ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air dingin. Kesadarannya masih terkumpul setengah, bahkan ia berjalan sambil menabrak barang barang di sekitarnya. Ia tidak menghiraukan apapun saat ini, baik pandangan yang masih kabur ataupun suara suara tertahan di balik pintu kamarnya.

Pintu kamarnya?

Bukankah ia tinggal sendiri?

Tepat setelah ia membuka pintu itu, seseorang membekap mulutnya. Ia kaget, membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar dan meronta sekuat tenaga. Tetapi percuma, ia ditahan oleh orang tersebut. Ia digendong keluar dan dimasukkan ke sebuah mobil jeep. Ia melihat beberapa orang membawa barang-barangnya keluar rumah dan berhati hati meletakannya di bagasi mobil yang berada di belakang jeep tempat ia disandera. Hanya itu yang ia tahu sebelum kepalanya pusing dan pandangannya gelap.

 **-Remember-**

Seorang pemuda mengerjapkan matanya. Kepalanya terhuyung-huyung dan merasa pusing sekali. Setelah pandangannya membaik, ia mendapati dirinya sedang berada di ruangan serba putih. Sepertinya ia berada di rumah sakit. Ia tak tahu mengapa ia bisa berada disini, dan mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Tetapi nihil, ia tidak ingat. Ia mencoba mengingat hal hal sederhana tentang dirinya.

Ia juga tidak ingat.

Apakah ia amnesia?

Namun anehnya ia bisa mendiagnosis dirinya sendiri. Ilmu ilmu dalam kehidupannya tidak ada yang hilang. Tetapi semua memori hidupnya hilang. Semua kemungkinan tersebut mengerucut pada pada dua hal.

'Apa yang terjadi dengan diriku?'

Namun hal yang lebih penting dari hal itu adalah...

'Siapa aku?'

 **-Remember-**

Seorang gadis merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia merasa tak mampu untuk bangun, namun ia tetap berusaha sekuat tenaga. Setelah kesadarannya sudah cukup terkumpul, ia menyadari kondisinya cukup mengenaskan; baju yang tidak rapi, badan yang lebam sana sini, dan kemaluannya ngilu sekali. Ia mencoba untuk berdiri, namun kakinya tidak dapat menopang bobotnya, dan ia kembali terjatuh.

Ia meringis, lalu sekejap merasa kebingungan. Dia kenapa? Apakah ia diperkosa? Dan sekarang bahkan ia ada di sudut jalan yang sepi, dan ia tak tahu ini dimana. Dengan susah payah, iya mencoba untuk bangkit dan mencari keberadaan penduduk sekitar lalu menanyakan dimana ia, agar ia bisa kembali ke asalnya?

Asalnya?

Tunggu. Ia sedang berpikir dimana asalnya. Tetapi tidak mengingat apapun.

Ia terus berpikir sembari berjalan terseok seok ke daerah yang lebih ramai. Kakinya melangkah tak tentu arah, seperti pikirannya yang sedang mencari sekeping memori tentang apa dan bagaimana. Sejenak kemudian, ia melihat tanda tanda keramaian. I melihat sebuah halte bis, lalu melangkah kesana dan mendudukkan dirinya disitu. Ia melamun masih tak mengerti apa yang terjadi, sampai baru tersadar bahwa ada seorang wanita separuh baya menghampirinya.

"Yaampun, anda kenapa nona?" Raut wajah wanita itu khawatir. Wanita itu melihat penampilan si gadis dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki yang tak ada beresnya sedikitpun. Mata sang gadis terlihat kosong, menggambarkan rasa sakit bercampur kebingungan yang amat sangat.

"Ha? Saya—" Netra sang gadis bergerak gerak, masih bingung. "Saya... juga tidak tahu."

"Bagaimana anda bisa tidak tahu? Anda tinggal dimana?"

Tempat tinggal? Ia bahkan berpikir tentang itu sedari tadi, tapi tidak menghasilkan apapun. Rasanya otaknya sudah tidak berfungsi lagi di dalam sana. "Ti— tidak tahu."

"Loh?" Muka wanita itu keheranan luar biasa sekilas, namun sekejap kemudian ia bisa menangkap sesuatu.

"Kalau namamu siapa?"

Nama? Siapa namanya? Apa itu nama? Ia tahu itu apa, tapi ia tak tahu siapa namanya. Ia juga tak tahu siapa dirinya, umurnya berapa, dimana tempat tinggalnya. Sungguh mustahil jika ia sedari lahir tak memiliki itu semua, sekalipun ia anak terbuang sekalipun. Ia mencoba mengingat 1 dikali 1, 1 dikali 2, ataupun analogi ilmu pengetahuan, dan ia dapat menjawabnya. Namun ia tak ingat dari mana ilmu ilmu itu berasal. Semua yang berkaitan tentang dirinya seperti hilang disapu ombak. Ia mencoba mencari tahu di kepalanya apa yang terjadi padanya. Matanya membelalak, tak menerima kenyataan dari otaknya sendiri.

Ia... amnesia?

.

.

.

 **TBC**

A/N: aku... sebenarnya bingung cara ngerepost ff ini. Sumpah. Rasanya aneh aja-_- tapi kenapa pada minta repost cobaa~~~ aku jadi pusing sendiri xD

Yaaaah, tapi akhirnya jadi juga. Ada beberapa perubahan yang terjadi, kalian bisa lihat sendiri. Jadi, aku harap kalian bisa membaca versi repost ini dengan lebih baik(?) #abaikan

Dan, terimakasih buat yang udah baca ff ini, baik pembaca dari versi lamanya maupun yang baru baca sekarang. Aku tahu, kekurangan selalu ada pada sebuah karya, jadi aku mohon jika ada yang salah silahkan berikan saran di kotak review!


	2. Part 1: Taufan

Halo!

Chapter 2 ff ini beda sama versi oldnya. Kalau dulu ngebingungin kan ya, nah sekarang aku buat sistem selingan. Satu chap ceritain full taufan/hali, baru setelahnya yaya/hanna, dan seterusnya. Aku harap aku bisa nerusin ff ini dengan baik xD

 **Warning:** rating T, genre masih dipertanyakan, repost~~

Boboiboy charas are Animonsta's

Happy reading!

.

.

.

Pagi hari.

Ia terpekur di atas ranjang putih yang ia tahu adalah tempat tidur untuk orang orang yang sakit. Ia sakit kah? Tidak, di tubuhnya tidak terdapat perban seperti orang orang di sana, tapi... oh iya, dia memang bukan sakit, tapi seorang pesakitan. Ia tertawa hambar ketika menyadari kata pesakitan sangat cocok untuk menggambarkan dirinya. Pesakitan? Apa apaan itu? Kemarin sore ia normal dan paginya ia terduduk kehilangan arah hidup seperti ini. Hidup sungguh selucu itu.

Otaknya terus memerintahkan para syaraf untuk membongkar sesuatu yang dapat ia gunakan sebagai petunjuk tentang dirinya. Oh ayolah, bahkan hanya sekedar nama. Tapi hasilnya nihil, yang ada kepalanya semakin berdenyut denyut saja. Mungkin setelah keluar dari sini ia akan dimasukkan ke rumah sakit jiwa.

Lamunannya memudar ketika telinganya menangkap gelombang suara pintu kamar yang dibuka. Saat pandangannya berputar ke arah jam 7, matanya menangkap sesosok lelaki paruh baya berjas putih dan seorang pria seumuran dengannya memasuki ruangan. Yang satu ia tahu itu dokter yang menanganinya. Tapi yang satu lagi? Oh, apakah pria itu penjaga rumah sakit jiwa? Tampang pria itu berkata begitu, menurutnya.

"Oh, selamat pagi."

Ia menyapa dokter itu sekenanya. Bukan karena tak sopan, tetapi ia masih kurang menangkap tentang situasi yang terjadi. Tampaknya, selain amnesia otaknya juga bekerja sedikit lebih lambat dari sebelumnya.

"Hari ini anda akan keluar dari rumah sakit, dan anda akan dibawa ke pusat rehabilitasi."

Kan, benar. Pusat rehabilitasi itu ya sama saja dengan rumah sakit jiwa. Terkutuklah.

Pria yang di sebelah dokter paruh baya tersebut langsung menyela. "Tidak, tidak. Rehabilitasi berbeda dengan rumah sakit jiwa—"

Ia hanya menatap pria itu dengan dahi berkerut.

Pria itu kembali menyela. "—maaf, seharusnya saya menyapa anda terlebih dahulu. Selamat pagi, nama saya Gempa. Maaf saya membuat anda kaget tadi, karena saya rasa anda sedang menyamakan pusat rehabilitasi dengan rumah sakit jiwa. Eh, maaf kalau saya salah. Saya benar benar minta maaf."

Kesan pertama dirinya tentang pria ini: suka kelepasan bicara.

"Tidak apa apa. Lagipula, saya sudah tahu maksud dan tujuan anda kemari. Oh ya, apa kita akan ke pusat rehabilitasi sekarang?"

Ia mencoba untuk terlihat sesopan mungkin dengan orang yang baru ditemuinya, meskipun ia adalah seorang pasien, dan meskipun ia tahu mereka akan memaklumi perbuatannya ketika ia membuat kesalahan. Tentu, ia kan terlihat sakit jiwa. Dan itu memang benar, tapi ia juga tidak sesakit itu.

"Iya. Silahkan bersiap, saya tunggu diluar."

 **-Remember-**

Matanya bergerak ke arah plakat besar yang bertuliskan 'PUSAT REHABILITASI KUALA LUMPUR'.

Ya, disinilah ia sekarang.

Walau ini bukan rumah sakit jiwa, tetap saja tempat ini bukan tempat orang yang berkehidupan normal. Dan sekarang, ia termasuk ke dalam golongan itu.

Ia menyeret langkahnya masuk, dipandu dengan Gempa yang berjalan di depannya. Ia memerhatikan Gempa, dan ia merasa Gempa seumuran dengannya. Tapi kalau memang seumuran dengannya mengapa ia bekerja disini bukannya kuliah?

Ngomong ngomong, ia mengapa menjadi sok tahu bahwa seseorang yang 'sepertinya' berumur sama dengannya sedang menjalani kuliah. Lucunya, ia bahkan tak tahu umurnya berapa.

Namun, ia tetap penasaran juga dan merasa agak yakin dengan kedua hipotesisnya yang aneh tadi: pertama, dia seumuran dengan Gempa dan kedua, orang seumur Gempa seharusnya sedang kuliah sekarang.

"Saya sedang magang, karena jurusan saya psikologi."

Oh, begitu. Tapi, benar kan, jurusan dia saja psikologi. Kalau psikologi kan kerjanya mengurusi manusia berpenyakit jiwa.

"Tapi rehabilitasi bukanlah tempat orang yang sakit jiwa. Disini adalah tempatnya orang orang amnesia, pemulihan kecanduan narkotika, dan lain sebagainya. Intinya, masih tergolong normal. Hm, seharusnya yang menangani disini adalah mahasiswa jurusan sosial, tapi entah mengapa yang mendominasi disini adalah mahasiswa psikologi padahal 60% dari angkatan kami sudah disalurkan untuk magang di beberapa rumah sakit jiwa di Malaysia dan Singapura."

Ia manggut saja mendengar penjelasan yang disampaikan oleh Gempa. Dan padahal ia tidak bertanya asal usul Gempa sedari tadi bahkan tidak mengajaknya berbicara. Tetapi, mungkin saja Gempa memang sedang berusaha memecahkan kesunyian di antara mereka berdua, terlihat dari bahasa tubuh Gempa yang terlihat agak kikuk setelahnya.

Ia menoleh ke kiri dan kanan sembari berjalan menyusuri tempat tempat di sini. Sepertinya ia akan diajak Gempa untuk melihat lihat. Arsitektur dan tata letak tempat ini boleh juga, pikirnya. Taman taman kecil yang menghiasi bagian depan halaman yang terbilang cukup luas terlihat menyenangkan, ditambah kursi putih yang memanjang disana. Terlihat banyak orang –kebanyakan lelaki yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya— sedang beraktivitas. Ada yang bercengkrama, memotong rumput, sampai yang bermain bola pun juga ada.

Kini ia masuk ke dalam lorong yang lumayan besar dan memanjang. Ada deretan loker dan tempelan berisikan tulisan tentang kesehatan terpajang disana, terlebih tentang narkotika dan kb. Ia juga melihat banyak pintu pintu di sepanjang lorong dan terdapat plat nomor di depan pintunya.

"Kamar disini ada 2 macam. Yang butuh penanganan khusus mendapat kamar pribadi dan yang dianggap aman akan tidur berdua dalam satu kamar. Nanti saya berikan kunci kamar, namun sekarang kita harus ke kantor dulu untuk mengurus berkas anda."

Di benaknya, kantor disini hanyalah sebuah ruangan pribadi, persis seperti ruangan 'ibunda' di panti asuhan, namun ternyata tidak. Saat pintu ruangan yang disebut Gempa kantor dibuka, matanya menangkap sekitar 5-7 orang tengah bertugas didalam sana, entah apa tugasnya. Kakinya tetap mengikuti Gempa hingga Gempa berhenti dan duduk di satu sub-ruangan yang kosong, dan sepertinya miliknya (sementara menjadi magang).

Gempa mempersilahkan dirinya untuk duduk di kursi yang berada di hadapannya sembari menyodorkan sebuah map. Ia lalu duduk dan membuka map tersebut dengan hati hati. Setelah ia menarik berkas yang terdapat di dalamnya, terlihat kertas bertuliskan 'DATA DIRI '. Ia melihat lembar lembar lainnya dan terdapat kertas seperti 'RIWAYAT PENDIDIKAN' dan lembar lainnya yang malas ia baca.

"Tidak perlu mengisi semuanya, yang perlu anda isi hanyalah data diri saja. Jadi, lembar yang lainnya serahkan pada saya."

Ia menyerahkan seluruh berkas yang ia buka tadi, kecuali bagian data diri. Setelahnya, ia sudah di berikan Gempa sebuah pulpen dan ia berterimakasih pada Tuhan karena masih membiarkannya mengingat bagaimana cara menulis. Ia melihat baris teratas pada kertas tersebut, tepatnya baris kedua setelah tulisan judul 'data diri' yang dicetak tebal dan sedikit lebih besar.

Nama...

Ia membuat nama baru?

Wah, ia yakin di kehidupannya yang lalu ia tak pernah berpikir untuk memiliki 2 nama resmi, namun itulah yang terjadi sekarang. Entah harus sedih atau senang karena hal itu, ia tak tahu. Masalahnya... ia mau membuat nama yang bagaimana?

Matanya bergulir ke luar jendela, mencari sedikit inspirasi. Tak mungkin ia menamakan dirinya dengan 'Daun' atau malah 'Bunga'. Hoek, dia laki laki, tahu. Jadi apa? Bintang? Awan? Matahari? Entah kenapa dia ingin menamakan dirinya dengan nama alam, ia tak tahu mengapa dan ia juga tak tahu nama seperti apa yang dia pakai. Sementara Gempa yang berada di hadapannya merasa biasa saja, mungkin sudah paham dengan kasus pasien labil seperti ini.

Ia termenung, memandang pohon yang daunnya tertiup angin. Imajinasinya membayangkan angin itu bertiup semakin kencang, kencang, dan berputar seperti Taufan.

Tunggu.

Taufan?

Kata itu... bisa dijadikan sebuah nama, kan?

Ia menoleh ke arah Gempa. "Gempa, apakah 'Taufan' bisa dijadikan sebuah nama?"

Dahi Gempa mengernyit, mencoba memahami apa yang merasuki pikiran orang yang dihadapannya ini sampai bisa berpikir ingin menamakan dirinya Taufan. "Ya, bisa saja sih. Namaku juga dari nama alam, kan? Gempa."

Ia manggut manggut dan melihat lembar formulir. Tangan kanannya bergerak dan ujung pulpen sudah menyentuh permukaan kertas. Kemudian tangannya bergerak, menyebabkan terjadi goresan tinta di atas sana.

Goresan yang membentuk sebuah kata.

 **Taufan. B**.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
